Papá por siempre
by SirCJ
Summary: Pensamientos de Arthur, hacia Integra. one-shot.


Papá por siempre…

Conocí a tu madre, a mis 45 años ella tenía solo 33. Era tan igual a ti, el mismo color de piel sus ojos y cabello. Siempre, elegante, hermosa, cariñosa conmigo y los demás, nunca en su personalidad le falto nada, ella era lo mas perfecto que conocí en mi vida. Desgraciadamente, nos casamos en un día de lluvia, pero ella dijo que no importaba mientras este con ella.

Diez meses después esperaba impaciente en el hospital, junto con un gran amigo mío. Walter, mi mayordomo mi padre, lo adopto por un amigo suyo. Y yo, lo trataba como si fuera mi hermano menor, a pesar de que siempre fue mas maduro. Richard, no pudo asistir, creo que tenía bastante trabajo. Las horas pasaban y mis cigarrillos se me habían acabado también los de Walter, maldije al ver que no pasaba nada y solo se escuchaban murmullos en el quirófano. Finalmente, el doctor salió me levante al instante y lo mire a los ojos. Me dijo, que tu madre murió en parto, a causa de complicaciones desde hacia unos cuantos días y que no fue atendida a tiempo.

En ese momento, caí de rodillas mi esposa Integra ya no estaba, sentí que las lagrimas venían a mi. Lo único, que el medico me dijo que tu estabas bien, pero yo no quería verte. Quería verte, con la mujer que amo, le ordene a Walter un poco después que fuera a conocerte. Mas que nada, lo envié para estar solo, necesitaba pensar. En el pasado, el presente y lo que tendrías como futuro sin tu madre. Según, los doctores serias un niño estaba muy orgulloso de ello, así seria un poco mas fácil tu crianza. Entre, a la habitación de tu madre para encontrarla con los ojos cerrados. Sudada y despeinada, pero su mirada estaba serena como si hubiera hecho algo bueno, que no había dejado ningún asunto pendiente. Le roge a dios, para que no pasaras malos momentos sin ella. Gire la cabeza de mi cónyuge, para verla en su esplendor le di, un ultimo beso. Sus labios, ya no eran cálidos y suaves como antes, sino fríos y ásperos. En ese momento, me di verdaderamente cuenta, de que mi esposa ya no volvería.

Salí, unos momentos después y me dirigí a la maternidad, seguro Walter estaría allí. En efecto, allí estaba junto a ti. Me lleve, una gran sorpresa al ver que no eras un niño, sino una hermosa niña. La primera vez, que te cargue en brazos me sentí la persona mas afortunada de mundo. Y más aun, cuando abriste tus ojos mirándome fijamente con esa ternura de tu madre, junto con esos hermosos ojos azules. Walter, me pregunto que nombre te pondría justo en ese momento, levante la vista. Y vi, a tu madre sentada con las piernas cruzadas con esa sonrisa de cómplice que siempre admire. De mi mente, solo se repetía el mismo nombre, Integra. Tú, serias su hija y mi hija, sangre de mi sangre. Todo, te lo daría a ti sin ningún egoísmo, no nada eso. Siempre, fui egoísta respecto a mis cosas, pero cuando te conocí todo cambio.

Llegaste a casa, un 17 de julio estaba muy ansioso a que vieras tu nuevo cuarto. Pero, había que arreglarlo a causa, de que todo estaba preparado para un varón. Lo azul, cambio por rosa y los autos, barcos y aviones, por muñecas, peluches y juegos de te.

Siempre, que estaba triste iba a tu cuarto, miraba tus ojos y volvía a sonreír. No había, ninguna tragedia de la que no pudiera escapar. Todo, tenia salvación, tú eras mi salvación. Recuerdo, cada uno de tus gustos y aficiones, las comidas que te gustaban y las que aborrecías, con un puchero buscando la salvación, para no comer vegetales.

Pero, a pesar de todo tu niñez, se bien que no fue fácil. Te criaste, sin una madre solo estábamos Walter y yo solamente. No quería, contratar mas personal, solo con ela bastaba. Además, no quería compartirte con nadie más. Tú, eras mi hija la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo entero y daría mi vida por eso.

Recuerdo, tu primer día de clases, estabas perfectamente peinada y vestida. Aunque, aun no te acostumbrabas mucho a bañarte. Pero, cuando te lleve a la escuela te note triste. No tenía que preguntarte por que, allí todos los niños y niñas iban acompañados de sus madres. Levante tu rostro y te vi a los ojos, diciéndote que tu madre siempre estaba contigo, en tu corazón. Sonreíste, a la frase y corriste saludándome con la mano, diciéndome las palabras que siempre adore que salir de tu boca _''adiós, papá te quiero_ mucho''.

Pero, días después volviste a casa llorando en brazos de Walter, me preocupe mucho. Odiaba, que estuvieras triste, me relataste entre sollozos que se habían burlado de ti. A razón, de que no tenías una madre, te decían muchas cosas horribles, huérfana o alienígena eran los comunes. Pero, después de unas palabras que tu madre siempre decía, volviste a sonreír.

Otro recuerdo viene a mi mente, el día a los 11 años decidiste que serias una señorita y no una niña varonil. Esperaste, a que Walter y yo estuviéramos metidos en nuestro trabajo y fuiste a mi cuarto. Allí, aun descansaban las pertenencias de tu madre. Sus vestidos, perfumes y maquillaje, te pusiste un hermoso vestido, que hacia resaltar tus ojos azulinos. El perfume francés favorito de ella y pintaste tus labios de rojo y peinaste correctamente tu cabello. Te sonrojaste y huiste, cuando te encontré posando frente al espejo. En ese momento, no comprendía por que huiste y cuando quise detenerte me empujaste. Fui a tu cuarto y toque tu puerta, no recibí respuesta alguna. Solo un: _''vete y déjame sola, papá''_. Me sentí un poco dolido al ver que estabas enfadada conmigo. Opte, por quedarme plantado junto a tu puerta, esperando que me abras. Sabia, que no durarías mucho allí, pronto seria la hora de la cena.

A las 22:00 am sentí que quitaste el seguro de la puerta. Al instante entre, preguntándome si ya estabas tranquila. Tú, te encontrabas acostada en tu cama abrazando tus rodillas ya con tu ropa común y sin el maquillaje. Me senté junto a ti, buscando las palabras para preguntarte que te ocurría. Después, de varios intentos fallidos me confesaste que, un chico te había dado una carta de amor para San Valentín. Sonreí, al ver lo sonrojada que estabas al decírmelo, tome la carta color rosa y con un corazón como sello que descansaba en tu mesita de luz, junto a tus gafas. Allí, estaba la firma de un niño de 12 años yo lo conocía, era el hijo de mi buen amigo Islands. Me dijiste, que querías verte bonita para el baile de su majestad, por que el estaría ahí. Te dije, que no necesitabas maquillaje ni nada de eso, tú ya eras muy hermosa como para necesitar eso. En menos de un segundo, me abrazaste y me diste un beso en mi mejilla, diciéndome los vocablos que adoro: _''te quiero, papi''_. Me preguntaste, si algún día te dejaría, y yo prometí que nunca te dejaría sola.

Pero, no fue por mucho dos años después, me entere que estaba muy enfermo. No sabia, como decírtelo no quería dejarte sola, o por lo menos no aun. Deje mi trabajo a Walter y me encargue de enseñarte todo sobre los vampiros. Te sorprendiste mucho, al saber en que estaba metido tu padre, hacia tantos años. Pero, no dijiste nada, hice un regalo para ti algo que era de mi padre y ahora tenia que estar en tus manos. Eso, ya no me pertenecía ahora seria tuyo, la cruz de plata que mi padre me otorgo a mis 16 años. Siempre, la tenia presente colgando en mi cuello como símbolo que no tenía que dejar vencerme.

Ojala, hubiera estado más tiempo aun contigo, me hubiera gustado estar presente en tantas cosas. Ver como ascendías rangos en la organización, que me contaras tu primer beso. Ponerme celoso, al ver que salías con un chico, regañarte cuando llegaras tarde de alguna cita. Sonreír, con cada logro que hacías, ver tu baile de graduación e interrogar al muchacho con el que irías. Mandando, a Walter para que te vigilara de cerca.

Te recuerdo, 13 años apenas cumplidos arrodillada junto a mí, llorando en silencio. Te susurre al oído, que liberes lo que había en los sótanos cuando fuera, extremadamente necesario. Me juraste, que cumplirías tu deber, le pedí a Walter que te cuidara como si fuera su hija. El, me respondió solemnemente como siempre, lo hiso también se lo pedí a Richard. El, solo me contesto con un: _''por supuesto, hermano''_. Eso, fue suficiente para mí.

Yo, no quería ninguna otra muerte más que esa. Con mi hermano junto a mí, al mejor amigo, hermano postizo y mayordomo que alguien podría tener. Y sobre todo tenerte a ti junto conmigo, acaricie tu mejilla. Tu suave piel, era lo último que quería sentir antes de irme, mirar tus ojos azules que siempre me dieron alegría. Cerré, lentamente mis ojos asegurándome de recordarte por siempre. Orgulloso de tenerte como mi hija, por que tu eras eso, eso y mucho más la persona por quien di todo, sin arrepentirme en ningún momento.

De todos modos, yo solo quería morir junto a ti. Cerré y mis ojos, y espere a morir, la muerte se presentó al instante. Solo, recordaba escuchar tus llantos y sollozos abrazándome con fuerza. No me arrepiento, de que mi vida allá sido así. No, ser tu padre fue un honor y privilegio. Y aun, anhelo el día, que volvamos a reunirnos, para contarnos todo del otro. Y ver, que ya eres una mujer y no una simple niña. Ya, no tengo palabras para expresarte lo que siento por ti. Solo, te diré lo que siempre te decía cuando te ibas a la escuela.

_Adiós Integra, yo también te quiero…_


End file.
